<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miscellaneous Fandoms Get Kinky 2020 by kestra_troi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918074">Miscellaneous Fandoms Get Kinky 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi'>kestra_troi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, F/M, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, Mild Painplay, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pegging, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, sex worker geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where all my random fandom fics will live for Kinktober 2020.</p><p>Chp 1: DAY 9 PEGGING + PROSTITUTION (The Witcher)<br/>Chp 2: DAY 18 BLOODPLAY + THREESOME (Fright Night 2011)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Jerry Dandrige/Mark, Jerry Dandrige/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The White Wolf Whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a slow night. A night for cold baths and stillness. The warm night air hugged the skin tighter than Geralt’s leather breeches. A faint sheen of sweat painted his brow even as he lounged broodingly and listlessly on a downtrodden couch in the brothel’s sitting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heaving a quiet sigh, Geralt loosened the ties of his tunic which promptly fell open to reveal more of his hairy chest and the lines of some of his scars. The men waiting for their preferred whores paid him no mind while some of his unoccupied brothel-mates cast vaguely lascivious looks his way. As one of three male whores and the only Witcher, his body caught attention like a net drew fish. Even the women he worked beside were not immune to his “exotic charms”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman arrived as a customer. She stood in the doorway, tall and proud, despite the churlish glances she received from many of the men. Plain she was, with common brown eyes and hair so dark it nearly could be black. Yet despite her unremarkable features she carried herself boldly, clearly accustomed to being viewed by others as lackluster. Geralt considered her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t one of his regulars nor did she bring to mind any of the few other female patrons that frequently passed through the brothel doors. She carried a leather satchel across her shoulders that was much too large and conspicuous to be accidental. A traveler perhaps? Tension rolled off of her like waves. Tension and agitation. Not weariness from the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever she was, she had been aggrieved today and needed a release. That much was obvious. Geralt glanced away as her eyes scanned the room for available bodies. Let her come to him, if she cared or if she dared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Striding across the room, dodging a drunk lecher looking for any bit of flesh to press against, the woman came up to Geralt and planted her feet between his spread legs. “You’re the witcher,” she said as a statement of fact rather than a question in need of answer. “The one that takes coin for more than butchery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt met her eyes with his coolest stare. The color of his eyes unnerved most of the common folk easily enough, but the woman did not flinch under his gaze nor did she wilt under the silence that followed her declaration. Geralt tore his eyes from her stern face and paid closer attention to her dress which was of a higher quality than he had first noticed. Not a noble, by any stretch, but this woman certainly belonged to a higher class than the usual patrons of the brothel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once again, he met her gaze directly. “And if I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I have coin for you,” she replied, matter-of-factly. No squeamishness, no messy fawning, no duplicit flirtations. He appreciated her candor. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Upon my satisfaction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s small smile took a rueful bent. “Always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*/*/*/*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His private room was bare of finery. Unlike the other whores who bedecked their rooms with cushions and pillows and the softest silks from bedpost to mousehole, Geralt kept his room plain. A bed, a washstand, a chair, a window, a bureau, and a chest. It could be any room anywhere in any roadside inn or boarding tavern. Nothing marked it as a den of pleasure or a scene of wanton desires, which was exactly Geralt’s purpose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led the woman inside. She took in the austere decor with an appraising eye but no particular expression on her face. Geralt shut his door, turning the latch so only his pimp might enter upon them and deliberately brushed past his client. She took no notice of his fleeting touch. “Is this madam’s first time requesting services?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Generally, no,” the woman said. “But here at this whorehouse, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt bowed faintly acknowledging the blow behind her simple words. Her expression however seemed as blank and level as before. He tilted his head, making a proper study of her now that they were alone. Unlike many of the women who paid him visits, she was not nervous or shy. She was not excited or lonely. She merely needed release. And had chosen him to be the vessel. “So what is it that you desire to do, milady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin around her eyes tightened at his choice of address. She regarded him with more care. He stood in place, still as a statue, to allow for her assessment. After a short time and quick once-over, she arrived at her decision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging off her satchel, she held the leather bag in her hands and brought something out of it. It glinted in the torchlight. Long like a sword, but rounded and with softer girth. No edges. Geralt relaxed, let his breath go and took another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a weapon, but a play-thing. One connected to an array of buckles and straps. He had heard of such things working as a whore. Seen a couple of the rough, quick made wooden ones that they employed here at the brothel, but he had never seen one so carefully crafted and so smoothly done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s body clenched again, but for an entirely different reason. He arched an eyebrow. “If I take your meaning, madam, then more will be charged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Expectedly so,” was all the woman said in response. She placed her empty stachel in the lone chair and handled her metallic device with care. “Are you accustomed to such circumstances?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Geralt replied, honestly. Most of the time he did the penetrating or some part of him at any rate not the other way around. “But I have oil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You will need it.” The woman’s shoulders sagged as if she had steeled herself for a quarrel and then discovered that she needn’t have worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiled faintly. “Will we require any other necessities?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only time which I shall pay for,” the woman explained. “And patience--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which I shall pay for,” Geralt supplied wittily. The woman’s expression changed to one of appreciation. Geralt’s smile did not broaden, but his body did seem suddenly lighter and less looming than before. He nodded at her to begin. “Whenever, madam, is ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*/*/*/*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naked and sweaty, Geralt shivered as the cold steel slid inside his overheated, wettened hole with more ease than he had anticipated. He practiced the breathing technique the woman had suggested: in...and out...slowly. Patiently. After all relaxation was the key to satisfaction especially in the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighed, burying his warm face in the thin, damp pillow beneath him. The woman added more oil to her steele cock, momentarily pausing in her forward motions. Geralt turned his head, seeking fresher air. However, even with his solitary window open, the air in his room was as stagnant and muggy as below in the sitting room had been. Sweat dripped freely from his temples and every pore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman began to push again and Geralt grumbled wordlessly. Already this was the longest he had spent with a client for a single session. The woman was meticulous in preparing him to take her “secret sword”. She paused cautiously. “Do you need more oil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Geralt groused, behind gritted teeth. He pressed his ass back, sinking more of her metal cock into his body like a proper whore. “Only more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Radiating a certain pride that few women were allowed, the woman grabbed ahold of Geralt’s slick hips as best she could and slipped the rest of her cock into him. Geralt panted, sighing with relief with one breath and gasping in surprise with another. This odd feeling of fullness was new yet strangely not as uncomfortable as he had imagined. The constant pressure and slide against his sensitive places kept his cock fluctuating between flaccid and hard. The breathing helped immensely. “Milady,” Geralt mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Address me as Goddess,” the woman commanded with a soft, but insistent tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt closed his eyes so she could not see them roll in his head. “Goddess,” he murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s fingers dug into his hips, nails finding purchase where damp skin could not. Geralt hissed as the woman pulled back, then shoved into him with stronger force than she had applied all night. “Perfect,” she muttered, mostly to herself. “Absolutely perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aim to please,” Geralt quipped. In repayment for his sarcasm, the woman thrusted roughly into him a second time. Geralt sharply inhaled, his cock throbbing from her treatment of him. Another oddity in a night full of novelties. “My Goddess,” he gushed for her enjoyment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My whore witcher,” the woman retorted with more emotion in her voice than she had used thus far. Almost a sneer. Geralt blushed and followed her movements with those of his own. Arching his back to meet her hips as she gradually set a faster pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster and harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their preliminaries were done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dizzy with a sudden rush of arousal, Geralt sank into his narrow mattress and hugged his pillow tightly as the woman pounded her steel cock into his hole with relish. She swatted his pert ass. Geralt growled at the sting. “Can you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, witcher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Goddess.” Geralt reached a hand down towards his hardened cock and caught the head as the woman harshly thrusted into him. He panted as she used his body like a man might use a woman. Geralt’s face burned as he stroked his cock in time to her brutal, but queerly pleasurable thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, witcher,” the woman sneered, smug condescension dripping off of her as freely as sweat. “I am your goddess now. Your one true goddess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your one, true cock,” Geralt added, playing into her fantasy like a whore should. He rode her steel plaything with more intent, seeking his own pleasure alongside hers which he suspected had more to do with dominating him than some paltry orgasm. “My steel Goddess...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman actually laughed. Geralt felt himself grin, proud to have accomplished something that he knew few people had, especially men. That grin faded into a heated flush as the woman pounded into him like a bull out to stud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward, clutching his broad shoulder with one hand while still gripping his hip with the other, deepening her stride. Geralt choked on his own spit, a moan escaping his lips before he could silence it. “That’s right, witcher,” the woman grunted in his ear. “Your body is mine. Your soul is mine. Your pleasure is mine. You are mine to command.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Command me, Goddess,” Geralt begged, astounded that part of him meant what he said. “Please!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, whore,” the woman demanded. The ferocity in her voice suited her. “Come on my steel cock like the wanton slut you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt growled low in his throat. But whether he meant it as a warning or just as an echo of her own aggression, he could not tell. Nor did he truly care. “Yes, Goddess,” he gasped, furiously pumping his manhood while she fucked him with abandon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, Geralt tensed, spilling his seed into his coarse sheets with punch drunk grunts. The woman yanked his head back by the hair, thrusting sharply twice to push him to the edge. Geralt hissed, groaning at her rough play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, she shoved him downwards, his chest flat against his mattress, his face smothered by his pillow. She used his head for leverage, ramming her hips into him violently, driving him to the brink where pleasure meets pain. Geralt groaned, another spasm erupting from his cock with another dribble of come. “Goddess...”     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Above him now, the woman stilled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wheezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strength went out of her arms as she achieved a rare and powerful release of her own. Geralt turned his head and felt her quiver, pulling her steel cock out a bit as she came. With tentative care, he reached back and ran his calloused thumb over her trembling thigh. “My Goddess,” he whispered with as much sincerity as he could muster while on such a high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No other client had ever managed to give him such a satisfying end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down, he knew that she felt the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Goddess had rewarded him, but woman would still have to pay. And t</span>
  <span>hus it was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blood Makes A Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jerry has a wife who likes to dabble in sex with their victims.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jerry leaned against the door jamb and snarled. The kid whipped his head around and grunted, groaning as he busted his nut too soon. Jerry snorted derisively. Marnie combed her fingers through the kid’s short hair and pulled him down. The kid blushed, half heartedly hissing at his sire as he hid his face in the crook of Marnie’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is why you wanted him,” Jerry snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unconcerned, Marnie faced her longtime husband with a petulant grin. “You got to play with your boy last night,” she said, arching her eyebrow as a challenge. Jerry merely shrugged, but after four centuries she knew exactly what he meant. The amateur blowjob from the mousy nerd hadn’t meant a thing. Marni shrugged. “You did say you were bored.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex games?” Jerry rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark, the kid, slowly pumped his hips, hard again and still inside his sire’s wife. Marnie moaned, chuckling airily at the jealous look in her husband’s eyes. “Think you can do better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerry roared. In an instant, he was across the room and threw Mark off his naked and bemused wife. He bared his fangs at her and smirking she did the same while the kid crashed into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easily landing on his feet, Mark stood and watched his elders, still hard as nails. Jerry glanced his way and grinned. “Watch and learn, kid,” he boasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tossing off his wifebeater, Jerry sank to his knees and simultaneously yanked Marnie’s legs up onto his shoulders. He growled at his newborn son then buried his face in his wife’s cunt. He licked her clit just to make her squirm. He swept his tongue inside her getting a taste of the kid’s come as his fangs brushed against Marnie’s labia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marnie shivered, writhing in their bed as her husband indulged her little game. She crooked her finger, beckoning their new son over. Mark came to her immediately, fearlessly. He slipped onto the bed lying next to her. Jerry met his gaze, stared at him in fact while continuing to eat Marnie out. She grabbed the kid by the chin and turned his face towards her. “He’s such a pretty boy, Jerry,” she remarked with a sigh. “Just as our son should be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Jerry licked his lips clean of his wife’s wetness and the kid’s jizz. He nuzzled her thigh and nipped at her skin. Marnie moaned, eyes closing at the sharp touch of her husband’s fangs. He was teasing her. “He’s got your eyes,” Jerry joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your teeth,” Marnie added. Mark glowered at the two older vampires and hissed at them in annoyance. Marnie tutted and hauled their newborn in for a kiss. She licked his lips and his mouth opened for her. Her tongue swept along his son and Mark moaned into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a slow dance, Marnie pulled away, catching the kid’s bottom lip with the tip of her fang. Mark gasped as she drew first blood. She smiled and flicked her tongue into the wound before it could close up. Mark shuddered. Jerry smirked rising up from between his wife’s thighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marnie looked back at her husband. “Your fangs,” she reiterated. “And not to mention your stamina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerry tilted his head and smiled back at his wife. Her challenge was accepted. “Women are dirty whores, Mark,” he declared while unbuckling his belt. “Never forget that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded, his wound healed. Jerry jerked his belt out of its loops and dropped it on the floor. The metal buckle clanged dully on the fake hardwood. Marnie grinned, lifting her legs in the air and spreading them for her husband and sire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his jeans unbuttoned, Jerry nudged them down over the swell of his ass so that his junk was free. His soft cock quickly hardened, thicker than a beer bottle. He met Marnie’s gaze, then stared deeply into the eyes of his new son as he slowly penetrated his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marnie groaned delighted, wriggling on her husband’s erection while he speared her open. “The way of all flesh, Junior,” she murmured, patting Mark on the cheek. “The way of all flesh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerry laughed, snapping his hips sharply, forcing himself into her completely in one go. Marnie gasped and laughed right back at his rough treatment. She dropped her hand and gripped their son’s hard cock. Jerry followed her movement with his eyes and curled his lip into a silent snarl. He glanced up at Mark, grinning at the boy’s inexperience. “Let me show you how a real vampire fucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brutal, savage pace. Marnie wailed and giggled as her husband deepdicked her in front of their prettiest newborn. She clutched at Jerry’s back, digging her claws into him while also raising her hand and clutching Mark by the back of the head. Both men hissed their fangs dropping out in tandem. Marnie laughed and yanked Mark down so she could lick his newly grown fangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unamused, Jerry growled, bending over. He snapped his jaws shut on the side of his wife’s tit. Marnie whimpered, trembling as her husband drew blood and drank from her. Mark hissed sniffing the air and the irresistible stench of blood. Marnie gently eased her son further down to join his father at her breast. “You too, pup,” she mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerry’s solid black eyes snapped to his newborn’s face as he sucked his wife’s sweetly sour blood. Mark licked Marnie’s tit and leaned down on his own to bite into her supple skin. Jerry growled a warning, still fucking his wife while he drank. Marnie shushed him and Jerry quieted obediently. Mark held his sire’s gaze and sank his fangs into his wife’s breast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moaning and panting, Marnie held her boys to her chest throwing herself up onto her husband’s cock as they drank from her together. Jerry tore his fangs from her breast first, blood dribbling down his chin and escaping the corners of his mouth. Mark watched his every move and copied them as best he could. Jerry smiled at him genuinely for the first time. “You were right, baby,” Jerry declared to his wife. “He is perfect for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you,” Marnie quipped, reveling in his admission. Jerry chuckled at her insolence and pulled Mark into their first kiss. Bloody and warm. The first he hoped of many as they shared the taste of his wife lewdly and hungrily between them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>